Entry locks are used on larger doors of buildings, especially the front doors of dwellings. Typically, they include key and tab operated dead bolts, and handle operated slam latches which engage an opposed keeper immediately upon closure of the door. The dead bolt is desirably extended at least one inch into the keeper, for security, such extension being referred to herein as a one inch throw. An actuating mechanism within the lock provides the means for the dead bolt throw; such mechanisms have been limited in the past to modest throws unless complicated mechanical arrangements are employed. Complex arrangements wear unduly and are not fully reliable over time.
It is an object, therefore, of the present invention to provide an entry lock in which long throws of the dead bolt are achieved by a simple, reliable mechanism not prone to wear.
Entry lock slam latches can typically be pushed back although the dead bolt is extended.
It is another object of the invention to prevent such unwanted retraction of the slam latch by blocking retractive movement of the slam latch when the dead bolt is extended by simple means provided on the dead bolt.
Another consideration in the utility of locks is the ease of converting them for use on both left and right hand opening doors.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an entry lock which is readily reversed as to left or right handedness.